


Fairy lights

by happygowriting



Category: Good Girls (TV), Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Lights, Fluffy, night without the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Relationships: Beth Boland/Johnny Tuturro
Kudos: 11





	Fairy lights

A soft sigh slips from Beth’s lips as she enters the front door of her home. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do now was relax but she knew that there were probably a million things for her to do before she could.

To her surprise there was no mess in the living room or kitchen to be cleaned. As she’s walking through the kitchen she notices just how quiet the house is too. She couldn’t remember the last time things had been this quiet. It was nice, a relief from what she usually came home to. It did make her a little suspicious though.

“Johnny? Kids?” She calls out as she makes her way through the house but her calls weren’t answered. Frowning softly she makes her way through the house, coming across rose petals in the hallway, leading to her bedroom. She laughs softly because she thinks she knows what’s going on and honestly she’s touched at it.

She follows the petals and pushes the door open, her smile widening when she sees the room lit by the soft glow of fairy lights and candles. She leans against the door frame and looks around. The soft glow of the fairy lights creates a soft, romantic vibe that she enjoys. Laying on her bed is Johnny, holding a rose, a cheeky grin on his face.

“What do I owe this surprise?” Beth asks as she walks into the room, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“You said you liked fairy lights so I thought I’d do something.” Johnny says as he cups her cheek and pulls her close, kissing her softly. “And I heard you had a long day. Figured you needed a quiet night without the kids.”

“You’re the best, you know that?” Beth pulls back just enough to smile at him, her heart warmed at his actions. This was something Dean would have never done, but Johnny did. He always knew what she needed before she even knew it. It made her feel cared for and loved.

Johnny shakes his head, ducking it a little, a bit shy at the praise that she gives him. “Eh, just doing what you deserve. Why don’t you go take a bath and then after I’ll make love to you under these fairy lights.”

“Sounds like a brilliant plan. I’ll be back.”


End file.
